


dear bokuto-san

by cloudykozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, Letters, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume
Summary: bokuaka week day 2: college au
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	dear bokuto-san

_Dear Bokuto-san,_

_ It’s been a while, how are you? Has university been treating you well? I hope you’re getting plenty of rest. Remember to eat and drink plenty of water. Oh, and take your ADHD meds too, you won’t be able to focus if you don’t take them. Just take care of yourself please, I can’t be there to help you anymore so can you do that for me? I know you’re probably much more independent now though, you’ve always been amazing. Ah, what am I saying? Anyways, how are your classes? Do you still play volleyball? I miss setting for you, the gym is rather quiet without you there to call for my tosses. I miss you quite a lot actually... But that doesn’t matter now. I hope you have lots of fun at university.  I love you.  Stay safe. _

_Love, Akaashi Keiji_

_Dear Akaashi,_

_OH MY GOD AKAASHI HI!!! YOU WONT BELIVE HOW MUCH HAS HAPPENED! Ok so first of all, classes SUCK! I have to get up so early >:(!! They’re so hard too!!! Way harder than high school classes. But I am having fun though, Kuroo is here! And I’ve met so many new people too! Like Miya Atsumu! He’s the setter for my volleyball team now, his tosses are sooooo good! You would be so impressed! He said he’s going pro, I wonder if we’ll end up on the same team again. That would be so much fun! I miss you too by the way! You should visit me and Kuroo! He misses you too, he told me so himself! HAHA! Oh and there’s something else I need to tell you. I’m going on my first real date later tonight! Kuroo actually confessed to me, I was so happy to figure out that he liked me back! Can you believe it, Akaashi?! I’m so happy, Im so so so happy! Ah well I gotta go now, but thank you for writing me! Please write back soon ok?!_

_Love, you’re best friend EVER_

Keiji slams the letter on the table and exhales shakily. He crumbles the letter up, throwing it across the kitchen. He finally lets himself break as he falls to his knees. It’s a sad sight, really. He takes off his glasses as he tries to wipe the tears from his tired eyes. It didn’t do any good. No matter how hard he tried, the tears kept falling.

“I’m so fucking happy for you, Bokuto-san.”


End file.
